runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Goblin (race)
The Goblins are green-skinned, hunch-backed, with elongated ears and teeth. Goblins are very important to the game since they appear in many quests. Since the God Wars, goblins are divided into surface goblins and cave goblins. Surface goblins are found in numerous places all over Gielinor, with only humans being more widespread. Goblins can be found in Misthalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin with small populations found elsewhere. Following the commandments of Bandos, whom they refer to as "Big High War God," most goblins try to live an unthinking life of fighting, wars, and bloodshed. As a result, modern day goblins are simple-minded, warlike, easily controlled, (most likely due to their enslavement by Bandos), although this was not originally the case, and they have been used as basic foot soldiers by many different entities throughout Gielinor's history. The most notable modern-day exception are the Dorgeshuun tribe, also known as the cave goblins, who are educated, civilized, and peace-loving. Historical background Originally, the goblins were a gentle and moderately intelligent race living in Yu'biusk; a green and fertile place in an alternate dimension from Gielinor. They were mainly hunter-gatherers and lived in small huts. Sometimes conflicts between tribes did happen, but organised warfare was nonexistent during that time. However, Bandos arrived looking for soldiers to fight in his army in the God Wars, became the goblins' official deity, and then sent them to fight for him in Gielinor. Later visitors to Yu'biusk have found the place to be dead and devastated and subsequently blamed Bandos for this. These suspicions were found to have been justified with the discovery of information offered discovered in The Book of Bandos. This book recounts some of the events that occurred in Yu'biusk that led to the desolation of the entire plane. The goblins were gullible and followed Bandos to fight in his wars. Since the banishment of Bandos at the end of the God Wars and the dominance of humans, the influence and military might of goblins has lessened and over time goblins (other than the cave goblins, who hid underground) became less and less intelligent with few magical or technological abilities other than forging weapons and armour. Nowadays most goblins live in peace and harmony (sort of) with humans, but they are still violent, rude, unintellegent, and often have delusions of grandeur and think that goblins are the "chosen race" of Bandos the "Big High War God". Goblin tribes The goblins are often presented as siding with enemy gods and nations, however, many became allies with humans after the human hero Arrav united them. Despite this, goblins still try to cause trouble to human settlements when possible, although they are generally not a threat. The goblin tribes can follow any god and most still are friendly with humans or too weak to attack them, but there are some which will always be loyal to Bandos and kill humans freely. It is believed that the tribe of Saragorgak was sold by Bandos to Saradomin since in the book it is said they are "Footsoldiers of Holy Wrath" and their name also begins with 'Sara'. The twelve tribes *The Dorgeshuun *The Drogokishuun *The Ekeleshuun *The Garagorshuun *The Horogothgar *The Huzamogaarb *The Idithuun *The Narogoshuun *The Rekeshuun *The Saragorgak *The Thorobshuun *The Yurkolgokh Religion today, erected on the Plain of Mud.]] In Goblin religion, it is believed that Bandos will one day send the "Chosen Commander" to Gielinor, who will then lead the goblins to victory over the rest of the world, while some, such as Grubfoot, believe the Chosen Commander will bring peace to the goblin race. The Dorgeshuun goblin Zanik was the Commander. This was, however, a scam made up by Bandos to avoid his goblins becoming extinct at the Battle of the Plain of Mud. Most goblins deem Zanik a "fake" commander for not fulfilling her destiny and still wait for the real one. The Goblins are also expected to follow a series of commandments that detail Bandos' demands. The commands were given at a battle with goblins. They fought the 'Beardy-Short-People', (Dwarves), here, as well as the evils of the 'God of Dark Flame', Zamorak. They are, as follows: *Not to run from battle. Cowards must die! *Not to show mercy. Merciful must die! *Not to doubt Big High War God. Doubters must die! *Not to make own plans. Thinkers must die!" Whether or not these exact commandments are followed by Bandos' other followers is unknown. The Bandosian religion puts great value on war, strength, and subservience to Bandos. There is also Bandos' book of war, which gives more details as to what Bandos' followers believed in. It mainly consists of Bandos' orders to his followers. It should be noted that the religious texts written by the goblins are largely inaccurate and falsely describe the origins of their own race as well as the history of Bandos. While they well illustrate how the goblins see themselves in relation to the Big High War God, they are an idolisation of him and, for the most part, not true. Goblins are also not allowed to use Bandos' real name. They must say "Big High War God" to show respect. Only on holy days do (high) priests use the name 'Bandos'. The other Bandosian races are free to say Bandos at any time, however. As of the revelation of Bandos' real goals with the Dorgeshuun when he created his avatar, Grubfoot became aware of the god's bloodthirst. This, however, did not break his faith. The goblin simply believes that was a pseudo-Bandos and that the real Big High War God is good-hearted to goblins, still waiting for this non-existent Bandos to arrive. Grubfoot has, of course, always been different. Notable Goblins *General Wartface and General Bentnoze - Goblin generals prone to disagreeing with each other. Both are found in Goblin Village, during the Recipe For Disaster quest, and the Land of Snow in the 2009 Christmas event. *Grubfoot - A servant of the generals in Goblin Village. *Sergeant Slimetoes and Sergeant Mossfists - Goblin sergeants from Goblin Village. Found only during Another Slice of H.A.M. quest. *Mudknuckles - Inventor of fast food. Currently in Goblin Village. *Wormbrain - A thief. Currently in Port Sarim prison. Found during Dragon Slayer for map piece. *Mistag - Overseer of the Dorgeshuun Mines. *Kazgar - Shows players through the Dorgeshuun tunnels, allowing easy access to the mines and Dorgesh-Kaan. *Zanik - A Dorgeshuun adventurer who plays a pivotal role in the four quests: Death to the Dorgeshuun, Another Slice of H.A.M, Land of the Goblins and The Chosen Commander. *Ur-Tag - The Dorgeshuun headman. Hangs out in the Dorgesh-Kaan council chamber in the northern upper level of the city. * Sergeants Strongstack, Steelwill, and Grimspike - Three incredibly strong goblins who assist General Graardor in the God Wars Dungeon. *Clothears, a goblin fisher found at river Dougne. *Goblin high priests Snothead, Snailfeet, Mosschin, Redeyes and Strongbones. *Hopespear - A goblin prophet. He tells a story about goblin wars, The Battle of Plain of Mud and his vision. *Goblin (Lumbridge and Draynor tasks) - A goblin in Lumbridge who harasses a man for a bronze sword. *Yelps, the host of Squeal of Fortune. *Kringle, a goblin cook seen at 2011 Christmas event. *Players become goblins after drinking goblin potion from the Land of the Goblins quest. This is a temporary transformation and will be reverted by fighting, entering a sunlit area or wearing unsuitable clothing for a goblin. *Goutbones, the goblin who stands by the remains of Bandos after The Bird And the Beast. *Goblin Champion, Champion of the Goblins. Goblin language Goblins have (or at least have had) a language of their own though they do use the language of humans widely in the present day. Goblins seem to call them selves either shuun or huun, in which most of their tribes names end to. Known words *Arrav - a curse, battle-cry *Dorges - Strong Spears *Drogokis - Fierce Blades *Ekeles - East *Garagors - the Sea *Horogothgar - Eaters of human flesh (which is anthropophagy, not cannibalism, as they are different species) *Huun - Tribe/Goblins *Huzamogaarb - Live-Flesh Eaters of the Chaos God (notice the "Zamo", likely derived from Zamorak). *Idit - South *Naragos - West *Rekes - North *Saragorgak - Footsoldiers of the Holy Wrath (notice the "Sara", likely derived from Saradomin). *Thorobs - Hills *Yurkolgokh - The ones with flatulence, The Flatulent See also *Goblin *Cave goblin *Goblin guard *Angry goblin *Hobgoblin *Ork *Goblin Champion *Goblin statue *Revenant goblin *Books: **Goblin book **Goblin symbol book References Category:Bandosians